Love Story To Last A Lifetime
by JasonandCourtney'sGirl
Summary: What if Brooke ended up being pregnant? ----Disclaimer: I do not own popular cause if I did Brooke and Josh would never broken up!----
1. Brooke's life

B- Brooke

B- Brooke

J- Josh

N- Nicole

M- Mary Cherry

C- Carmen

SD- Sugar Daddy

S- Sam

L- Lily

M- Mike (Brooke's dad)

Ja- Jane (Sam's mom)

What if Brooke's pregnancy test came up positive? How would things be different?

--

--Brooke walks out of stall--

**N- Well Brooky what's the verdict?**

**B- Umm it was negative**

**N- Oh that's so good Brooke!**

**B- Yea, I'm going to go home, I'm not feeling well**

**N- Kay hun!**

--In Brooke's bedroom--

**B- Dear Dairy, what am I going to do? I can't tell anyone clearly, but I can't get rid of it. Oh my gosh what is Josh going to say, he'll hate me for sure. How do I tell him though? I clearly love him and it's so dumb that I broke up for him; it was the biggest mistake of my life. But does he still want me? I don't want him to be with me just because I'm having his baby…I don't know what to do.**

--In school hallway--

**B- Josh we need to talk in private**

**J- Okay come here**

**(In abandoned classroom)**

**J- So what's the verdict?**

**B- Umm Josh I'm pregnant,**


	2. caged

B- Brooke

B- Brooke

B- Brooke

J- Josh

N- Nicole

M- Mary Cherry

C- Carmen

SD- Sugar Daddy

S- Sam

L- Lily

M- Mike (Brooke's dad)

Ja- Jane (Sam's mom)

--J- OMG (Josh starts pacing)

B- Josh calm down please

J- Calm down, Brooke we're having a baby

B- I know, but you're stressing me out

J- Oh sorry, okay no stress! So what are we going to tell people?

B- No, Josh we can't tell anyone

J- What we have to Brooke

B- Not right now Josh, please we have to keep this a secret

J- How long are we keeping it a secret for then?

B- I don't know for a while

J- Okay but Brooke I want to be there for you and our baby

B- Josh I don't want you to be with me just because we're having a baby

J- That's not only why Brooke, you know I love you

B- Okay

(Josh and Brooke hug and kiss)

--2 months later (caged episode)--

The secrets-

They Call Me Quack

I've Questioned My Sexuality

I Made Out With Josh Ford

I'm Dating Josh Ford

I Had Sex With Josh Ford

I'm Having Josh Ford's Baby

(Everything happened up until Brooke told her original secret)

N- So who made out with Josh Ford?

S- That would be me

N- HAHA oh yea right Sam!

S- No seriously Nicole! It was the night of the Sadie Hawkins Dance (Sam explains her story)

C- Oh wow he surely gets around!

B- What is that supposed to mean?

C- I'm dating Josh Ford (Carmen tells her story)

B- Wow! Why hasn't Josh told me?

C- Why would he tell you?

B- Never mind!

C- No tell us, Brooke you seem to get so upset by Josh moving on! It's not like you have any relationship with him anymore!

B- Little do you know!

C- You dumped him what could possibly want to do with Josh?

B- Maybe because we're dating and I'm having his baby!! Right before Josh and I broke up we made love. Well I got pregnant and when I told Josh two months ago we got together

C- That can't be, Josh and I are dating!

B- No your really not, why don't we ask him?

(Josh walks in)

C- Josh can you please tell Brooke that you're not dating her!

J- Ummm well

B- Josh can you tell Carmen you're not dating her!

J- Well Carmen I'm dating Brooke

B- See told you!

C- Oh Brooke I swear to God if you weren't pregnant I would kick you little butt!

B- Oh really lets see about that! (Brooke pushes Carmen)

J- Brooke no (picks up Brooke)

S- Stop fighting….Wait Brooke there is one more secret. Who had sex with Josh?

B- What? Who hasn't said a secret?

N- That would be me!

B- WHAT! You had sex with my boyfriend!

N- Actually he was your ex-boyfriend (Nicole tells her story)


	3. the aftermath

B- Brooke

B- Brooke

J- Josh

N- Nicole

M- Mary Cherry

C- Carmen

SD- Sugar Daddy

S- Sam

L- Lily

M- Mike (Brooke's dad)

Ja- Jane (Sam's mom)

--

--In the Novak--

B- What?!

J- Now Brooke it's not what it seems

B- Really cause it seems like me ex-best friend is a hoe and decided to get with you to annoy and hurt me.

J- Yes that's exactly what happened

N- What do you mean ex- best friend?

B- I hate you Nicole and I will never forgive you for this!

(Brooke walks out, Josh follows)

J- Wait Brooke, please wait

B- What Josh?

J- I'm so sorry I should have told you before I'm so sorry

B- Why did you do all this stuff?

J- What stuff?

B- You made out with Sam, let Carmen think you were dating and all while you knew we were having a baby and were dating.

J- Well the Carmen miss-read what I said, and Sam was just a big mistake. I'm so sorry, but when you kicked me out after we had sex again I thought we were over

B- Josh that's what happens when someone is pregnant Josh! They get moody and occasionally get mad for no reason

J- I know that now, I'm really sorry Brooke, I want to be with you and I'm sorry I keep messing it up

B- Don't worry Josh; I know this is hard on you too

J- Brooke I have something to ask you, and it may seem a little from no where

B- What is it?

J- Will you marry me?


End file.
